


Будет весна

by Stephaniya



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Singing, Spring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка, хоть и про секс, но довольно грустная. Является частью "Музыки Тишины"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будет весна

Когда солнце начинало клониться к закату, казалось, сам воздух вокруг напитывался золотистым светом, как вешним медом. Сквозь сплетенные ветви деревьев небо казалось лоскутным покрывалом, вышитым умелыми ловкими руками вечернего зарева. Извечная музыка Золотого леса доносилась откуда-то издалека, едва различимая, но Леголас, прикрыв глаза и замерев в плену сильных рук, мог отчетливо различать каждое слово.   
Сородичи пели об уходе зимы, и о том, что скоро мир снова переродится, встретит очередной круг в бесконечном течении времени. И в песни этой эльфу слышалась неуловимая печаль. Должно быть – подумалось ему – перворожденные знают, что это будет их последняя весна в этом мире, и боятся ее прихода. И страхом этим, безотчетным и необъяснимым, пропитан был каждый их вздох, каждая нота в их бесконечной музыке.   
Леголас пошевелился и поднял глаза – его человек сидел, опустив веки. Лицо совершенно расслабленно, на губах – едва уловимая улыбка. Должно быть, скованный покоем и теплом близости, он успел задремать. Тот факт, что гондорцу все тревоги и сомнения перворожденных, были совершенно чужды, очень нравился Леголасу. Боромир не расслышал бы тоскливых нот в пении лотлориэнских эльфов, даже если бы прислушался, и уж тем более не проникся бы этой тоской. Он нес собственное бремя тьмы, был подвержен собственным страхам и боролся с собственными призраками. Но они не имели ничего общего с неизбывной, и от того совершенно пустой тоской эльфийских песен. Леголас ловил себя на мысли, что, лежа в его объятиях, и сам начинает верить в это пустоту. И она не имела для него в те мгновения ровным счетом никакого значения.   
Он потянулся, мягко коснулся губами колючей щеки человека. Тот вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза. Улыбка на губах Боромира стала шире и теплей.   
\- Я заснул,- признался он.   
\- Ничего удивительного,- Леголас никогда прежде, я за все века своей жизни, не замечал за собой такого кокетливого тона, каким говорил сейчас. До того, как человек его начал задремывать, они были заняты… очень заняты – и было вполне естественно, что Боромир устал от этого. Приятная усталость поселилась и в теле Леголаса, но он не хотел поддаваться чарам сна, словно боялся пропустить даже мгновение этого медового вечера. Он чуть повернулся в руках Боромира, выгнулся и пробежался кончиками пальцев по его груди. Человек шумно втянул воздух, и веки его снова опустились.  
\- Еще раз? – спросил он немного глухо, и Леголасу уже был очень хорошо знаком этот тон – человек был готов на все, но считал своим долгом посопротивляться. Это было такой бессмысленной игрой, что Леголас находил в ней особое удовольствие, и потому позволял Боромиру затевать ее раз за разом.   
\- Если не хочешь, можешь еще поспать,- мягко ответил эльф. Он еще приподнялся, коснулся губами уголка губ Боромира, не дал ему перехватить более серьезный поцелуй, чуть отстранился. Ладонь теперь переместилась на шею, погрузилась в пряди волос на затылки, снова скользнула ниже, к плечу и ключице – Боромир был полностью раздет, как и сам эльф. Здесь, среди плотных светлых ветвей, одежда была им ни к чему. Пальцы Леголаса очертили линию ключицы мужчины и, добравшись до груди, замерли. Леголас чувствовал напряжение Боромира – тот знал, куда ведут все эти манипуляции, но, кажется, каждый раз по-настоящему волновался, что Леголас отступит и остановится.   
\- Я уже выспался,- заверил он его, облизнув губы. Этот простой жест просто сводил эльфа с ума – он и не думал, что нечто настолько естественное, настолько человеческое, способно будет разбудить в нем такие острые чувства – ему тут же захотелось собственным языком провести по влажному следу, оставленному языком Боромира, но он сдержался – пока было не время.   
\- Я слушал пение моих сородичей,- решил Леголас резко поменять тему. Боромир закатил глаза и хмыкнул – ему все эти песни казались не просто вздором, а вздором, сбивающим с толку, и Леголас не собирался его разубеждать. Он не хотел требовать от своего человека впускать в свою душу эльфийское волшебство и открывать сердце для премудростей чуждого ему мира. Достаточно было, что он впустил туда одного-единственного эльфа. А все прочее… иногда Леголасу казалось, что именно агрессивная, бескомпромиссная человечность его возлюбленного и была одним из самых привлекательных его качеств.   
\- Скоро придет весна,- прошептал Леголас. Он ловко вывернулся из объятий Боромира, оседлал его бедра и застыл, уперевшись ладонями в его плечи. Тяжелый водопад медовых волос скатывался с одного плеча и щекотал человеку обнаженную грудь – Леголас чуть наклонился вперед, позволяя своим волосам рассыпаться по загорелой коже Боромира, смешаться с темными завитками его волос – и в этом зрелище было столько возмутительной волнительной прелести, что Леголасу на миг показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет контроль раньше времени Он выпрямился. Боромир смотрел на него потемневшими от возбуждения глазами – эльф же именно этого и добивался.   
\- До весны еще далеко,- заметил человек, и голос его звучал натужно и хрипло. Сейчас, совершенно обнаженный, он не мог скрыть собственного проснувшегося возбуждения, но не было такого преимущества и у самого Леголаса. Он подался вперед, вжался бедрами в бедра человека, и с наслаждением вслушался в глухой низкий стон, который Боромир издал, когда член его потерся о бархатную, горячую и тоже уже твердую плоть эльфа. Леголас запустил руку между их тел, сжал их обоих ладонью и несколько раз двинул ей. Человек сжал зубы, чтобы не начать ругаться вслух, а Леголасу вдруг захотелось попросить его не сдерживаться. То, как Боромир стонал, бранился и, задыхаясь, твердил его имя, пока они сливались в вихре наслаждения, было так непривычно для эльфийского слуха, но при том так возбуждающе прекрасно.   
Леголас выпустил Боромира, но не отстранился.  
\- Что бы ни было, какая тьма бы ни властвовала над будущим, весна все равно придет,- прошептал эльф. Он начал медленно и плавно двигать бедрами, потираясь о Боромира, чувствуя, как человек начинает дрожать. Слыша, как все больше сбивается его дыхание. Эльф и сам уже почти достиг предела терпения, но пока давал себе насладиться последними шагами до падения в пропасть. – она уже близко. Это будет наша первая весна. – он и сам, не сдержавшись, застонал, выдохнул имя возлюбленного и замер, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Боромир смотрел на него почти таким же взглядом, пальцы его сжимали бедра эльфа так сильно, что потом непременно должны были остаться синяки.   
\- Не могу больше,- голос человека был едва слышен, или это сердце Леголаса стучало так громко, что он едва разобрал слова. Одно мгновение, и он приподнялся, придержал член человека рукой и точным выверенным движением, плавным, но сильным, направил его в себя. Опустился, сразу впустив Боромира до конца. Человек откинул голову далеко назад и застонал, придерживая его, стараясь контролировать его движения, не дать дернуться или соскочить. Но Леголасу такая помощь не требовалась. Он чувствовал, как внутри него плоть человека пульсирует от нетерпение, и сжал ее в себе, вызывая еще один громкий стон. Леголас расслабился и начал подниматься вверх, но лишь затем, чтобы снова забрать его в себя до конца еще одним сильным рывком.   
Они были единым целым, и каждое новое движение Леголаса было началом ответного движения человека – это была гармония близости, стройнее и четче любой песни, ярче догорающего дня, чище и искренней любых слов, какие они могли сказать друг другу. Когда последний рубеж сдержанности был пройден, Леголас начал двигаться резко и быстро, чувствуя, что вот-вот достигнет пика. Пальцы Боромира впивались ему в бедра, но не сдерживали – человек и сам был на грани. Еще несколько мгновений, и горячая волна накрыла эльфа с головой. Он выгнулся, в последний раз опускаясь до конца и чувствуя, как под ним и тело человека содрогнулось в сладкой судороге. 

\- Теперь мне точно нужно немного вздремнуть,- признался Боромир, когда сердца их снова забились размеренно и ровно,- в конце-концов, я всего лишь слабый человек.   
Леголас смутно улыбнулся ему в ответ.   
\- Спи,- ответил он тихо.   
\- Они пели о весне? – рассеянно спросил Боромир, опуская тяжелые веки, и Леголас кивнул, зная, что человек это поймет. – мне не нравятся их песни. Они слишком…  
\- Знаю,- прошептал эльф, и ладонь его мягко погладила грудь человека,- знаю…  
\- Но я хочу увидеть нашу первую весну,- человек сделал паузу, и Леголасу на миг показалось, что сердце его вдруг перестало биться под его рукой. Лишь секундное наваждение…- спой мне о ней.   
Еще пару секунд эльф не отвечал. Его вдруг охватила холодная тревога, и он поспешил отогнать ее прочь. Не сейчас, не сегодня…   
\- Хорошо,- ответил он тихо-тихо,- ты спи, а я спою тебе о весне.


End file.
